Forgotten
by Po-Chung
Summary: Oh my god, this isn't the Naruto Uzumaki I met 9 years ago! I mean what happened to his innocence and the shy demeanor, now he's become the exact clone of Jiraya-sensei, and that is not a compliment! I can't believe he's supposed to be my fated partner!


**Hi I'm Po-Chung! Um…I'm kind at a lose of words, so I think we should just move on into the chapter. (Sorry if I seem kind of dull, I'm really tired.) **

**

* * *

**

**Forgotten**

**Chapter 1**

**Surprises everywhere I go**

**

* * *

**

_**I was minding my own business fishing by the lake with my grandpa until I heard a faint crying sound out from the distance. I dropped the fishing rod and ran off to see where it was coming from. I was on top of a grassy hill examining my surroundings, until I finally found out where the crying was coming from. I ran down the hill to finally come face to face with a Blonde haired boy. I poked him gently on the shoulder.**_

"_**Are you okay?" I asked worriedly. He stopped whining for a bit to look at me. He quickly turned away to wipe his tears.**_

"_**Y-yeah, I'm okay." He said sheepishly. I opened my mouth to say something, but he spoke first.**_

"_**You see, my sister just drowned in the lake near my home and well," Tears started to stream down his cheeks. I gave him a caring smile then hugged him. **_

"_**It's okay, I know how you feel. My grandmother just died, and she was the most important person to me. She promised to come to my piano recital the day before she died, but moments before my performance…I found out, she had died early that morning." I said. I let go of the boy and smiled. He smiled back and wiped his tears away.**_

"_**Just think," I gazed at the clouds in the sky, "Your sister is watching down on you, protecting you, like a guardian angel." He looked at the clouds, too. He smiled, then turned around to face me. **_

"_**I'm Naruto Uzumaki." He said while bowing down. **_

"_**I'm Sakura Haruno." I said bowing down, as well. **_

"_**I'm six. How old are you?" He asked with a smile.**_

"_**Wow! I'm six, too!" I chirped happily. He smiled back. **_

_**We started to chat about a lot of things. What we wanted to do in the future, our likes and dislikes, our families. It was calm and soothing. We had stuffed our faces with watermelon and watch the Saturday night fireworks show. **_

_**After a few hours of gazing, he had given me a farewell kiss on the cheek and went home. That was the last time I had saw Naruto Uzumaki. My first friend and my first love. **_

_Do you believe in fate?_

"Alright! Listen up, I would like to introduce you to-o-o-o……. Your twenty page essay on life threatening diseases!" My teacher, Anko Mitarashi, yelled happily as she handed out our graded essay papers. She had had other students help pass them out for her. My best friend Ino had just handed Tayuya's paper back when she came to me starring at my paper as if it were made of gold.

"Wow, that was the hardest essay ever, and yet, you still get an A. Gees, I'm gonna have to study day in and day out in order to get straight A's like you." She said handing back my paper. I happily grabbed the paper and glanced over the grade. I had an A+.

"Was that an insult or a compliment?" I asked while holding up a giddy smile. Ino snorted.

"A compliment, of course." She said poking my side. She sat down across from me on the lab table.

"What'd you get?" I asked.

"B-." She frowned.

A B-, she upset with a B-. That's still a good grade. I think.

"Well, that's still a good grade." I said, hoping she would cheer up.

"Yeah, but it's almost below average." She said barring her head in her hands.

"Well, on our next essay, or if you need any help with anything, just come to me and I'll help you. Okay?" I smiled. Ino lifted her head and smiled back.

"Okay." Just as Ino spoke the classroom door opened and in stepped four really, and I mean really drop dead sexy guys. All of the girls, including me, jaws dropped. A Brown haired guy with red upside triangles on both sides of his cheeks winked at us and literally all of the girls fell out of there seats and fainted.

"Ok, enough drooling," She said walking towards the guys. "These are our new transfer students, Kiba Inuzuka, Shikamaru Nara, Sasuke Uchiha, and Naruto Uzumaki, they all hale from Tokyo." She smiled. Everyone was ooh-ing and awe-ing, but I felt as if I were struck by lightning. _Naruto Uzumaki! Naruto Uzumaki! I, It's really him! _My thoughts screamed in my head.

"Now then, please take a seat, anywhere you'd like." Anko-sensei chirped. My heart was pounding as Naruto came walking towards me. I flipped my hair back and cleared my throat. There were two empty seats at my table, so, he had to sit by us. (Ino-chan and I) Step by step, my heart started to skip beats. I was hyperventilating.

I was just about to open my mouth to say hello, but it was too late, he had brushed right past me to go sit by my classmate Ringo. My shoulders sunk with disappointment.

"Hey, was up!" A soft husky voice chanted. As soon as I heard the greeting an arm was rapped around my shoulders. I look up, and to my surprise, it was Kiba, the new student. He had a hot smirk on his face. It made my heart race twice the speed it was at before.

"H-hi." I said sheepishly. His smirk grew. My face felt hotter. I must've been blushing.

"So, cutie, what's your name?" He said smoothly.

"S-Sakura Haruno." I stuttered. He raised an eyebrow.

"Aw, that's a beautiful name. I'm jealous." He teased. I blushed.

"Kiba, don't tell me your hitting on a girl already." The boy Shikamaru said as he sat next to Ino.

"Hey, what can I say, with a pretty face like hers, it's hard not to flirt." He smirked and winked at me. I smiled back, blushing bright red like a maniac.

Anko-sensei soon, started the lesson and I pulled out my notebook and started taking notes. I must have looked like a geek because for some odd reason I could feel a pair of eyes staring at me almost every 10 minutes. No one else was taking notes. And I assumed Ino would start taking notes to help her raise her science grade up, but unfortunately she didn't.

After the lesson we had 5 minutes of class time left so, we had some time to chat.

Kiba looked over my shoulders to look at my notes. His eyes were wide with surprise.

"Gees, how many notes can you take?" I blushed at his question.

"Well, in order to get good grades on my tests, I have to take notes to stay in the game. You know?" I said. He raised an eyebrow.

"Uh, huh." He breathed out. I blushed from embarrassment.

"Sup guys, girls." I turned around to get face to face with Naruto. I blushed a bit before saying anything.

"H-hi." I whispered. He smiled, and then his face turned serious.

"Hey, you look kind of familiar. What's your name?" he asked. My heart raced with excitement. _Maybe if I tell him my name, he'll remember who I am._ I thought.

"Sakura Haruno." I smiled. He titled his head and tapped his finger on his chin. _Wow he looks cute when he's thinking. _

"Hm… Yeah I've never met you before." He said. My shoulders sunk and my head hit the table.

"Uh, Sakura-chan, are you okay?" Ino asked poking my shoulder. I lifted my head up.

"Yeah, just peachy." I said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Ok, good." She smiled.

The bell rang and it time for lunch. I stored my books in my backpack and headed out the door with Ino, Shikamaru, and Kiba. We went outside to eat, seeing as it was a warm sunny day. We laid a blanket over the grass and we sat our picnic basket on top of the blanket.

"Argh!" A tall brown haired girl screamed as she sat down next to me. I looked at her and she glared at me.

"Wow, Namori, what happened now?" Ino asked.

"Kakeru is was happened. That fucking Douche bag threw ice cold water on me." She pouted.

"You don't look wet to me." Kiba said.

"Yeah, I changed." She sighed. "So, what's up with you guys?" She asked.

"Nothing much. Hey have you met these guys yet?" Ino asked.

"Yep. In Calculus." She smiled.

"Oh, okay." She said.

"Hey Namori!" A high pitched voice sang from the distance.

"What!?" She shouted back.

"We have rehearsal today, remember?" Tayuya said.

"Huh, but rehearsals on Friday at lun- o-o-o-h-h today's Friday! Sorry I forgot." She said smacking her head with her hands.

"Yeah, it's ok. Let's go before Mayuko-sensei gets mad." Tayuya said walking away.

"'Kay, see you guys later." She said catching up to Tayuya.

"Random." I finally spoke.

"Dido." Shikamaru said.

We finished eating up and for the last 5 minutes of lunch we just talked. The bell rang and I grabbed my bag and headed to my next class, English, with Kurenai-sensei. None of my best friends were in this class, so I kind of felt like a loner. Thank god we had assigned seats, or else if we didn't I'd be in a row all by myself.

The school day went by fast and somewhat fun. I wished for the day to never end, but alas, it did have to end sometime. I waved goodbye to the boys and Ino and I started our way home together.

"See you in a bit." Ino sang as she skipped to her house across the street.

"Okay, see ya'" I sang back. I dug in my pocket to grab my house key. I stuck it in the hole and unlocked the door. I stepped in and took a big whiff of a nice vanilla and oatmeal cookies. I took my shoes off and walked down the hallway towards the kitchen.

"Mom! I'm Home!" I shouted. I turned the corner and stepped into the dinning room.

"Hey, it's you!" I looked towards the left and to my surprise, it was, Naruto. My eyes widened and my heart was racing in my chest. _What is he doing here?_

**

* * *

**

To Be Continued...

**

* * *

**

**Hiya, I hope you liked the first chapter! I'm sorry if it seemed sort of boring, I'll try my best to make the next chapter more exciting. Feel free to give me some good feedback and stay toned for my next update! **

**~Po-Chung~**


End file.
